the_bradley_cottage_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Cottage Apprentice Series 3
Bradley Cottage Apprentice ''Series 3'' The Bradley Cottage Apprentice (Series 3) ''took place between Sunday 16th October 2016 and Wednesday 7th December 2016 and lasted for 16 weeks. Twenty candidates were featured. Candidates Weekly results Episodes Week 1: Salad * '''Air Date:' Sunday 16th October 2016 * Armstrong: Stepney (Project Manager), Broderick, Pasha, Rick, Victor, Vivianno (Sub-team Manager), Franco, Nathaniel, Richard and Romeo * Achieve: Elspeth (Project Manager), Honora, Leonie, Vita, Tansy, Saffron (Sub-team Manager), Fleur, Hazel, Olympia and Trixie. * Task: Create and sell salad products on the streets of London. Most profit made, wins. * Result: Armstrong had a profit of £26.09, while Achieve had a profit of £680.87. * Winner: Versatile - By £654.78. * Reward: Eating fish prepared by a chef from a top Japanese restaurant. * Brought into the boardroom: Stepney, Rick, Broderick * Fired: Broderick - For selling nothing, coming up with lacklustre excuses and for his snobbish behaviour in the boardroom * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan, Matt Edmondson and Thomasina Miers Week 2: Perfume * Air Date: Wednesday 19th October 2016 * Armstrong: Pasha (Project Manager), Richard, Romeo, Victor, Vivianno, Nathaniel (Sub-team Manager), Franco, Rick, Stepney * Achieve: Vita (Project Manager), Fleur, Hazel, Leonie, Olympia, Elspeth (Sub-team Manager), Honora, Saffron, Tansy and Trixie. * Task: Create an new perfume with an advertising campaign. Best campaign wins. * Winner: Armstrong - for a more cohesive and professional campaign. * Reward: Gravity yoga classes. * Brought into the boardroom: Vita, Hazel, Tansy, Trixie, Elspeth * Fired: Elspeth - For not organising her sub-team effectively, disregarding the project manager's decisions, not contributing much to the task and for being a disruptive force in the group * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan, Grace Dent and Zaid Al-Zaidy Week 3: Britain * Air Date: Sunday 23rd October 2016 * Armstrong: Victor (Project Manager), Honora, Rick, Stepney, Vita, Fleur (Sub-team Manager), Nathaniel, Richard and Tansy * Achieve: Saffron (Project Manager), Olympia, Pasha, Trixie, Vivianno, Hazel (Sub-team Manager), Franco, Leonie and Romeo. * Task: Find and negotiate low prices for nine items, dividing teams into two to search both England and Scotland. Lowest costs, including fines, wins. * Result: Armstrong spent £384.69 including fines, while Achieve spent £390.90 including fines. * Winner: Armstrong - By £6.21 * Reward: Wine tasting * Brought into the boardroom: Saffron, Olympia, Pasha * Fired: Pasha, with regret - For failing to negotiate for his item, which was the main reason why their team lost the task * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan, Claude Littner and Frances Dickens. Week 4: Furniture * Air Date: Wednesday 26th October 2016 * Armstrong: Fleur (Project Manager), Tansy, Victor, Vita, Stepney (Sub-team Manager), Honora, Nathaniel, Richard and Rick * Achieve: Romeo (Project Manager), Hazel, Trixie, Olympia, Vivianno (Sub-team Manager), Franco, Leonie and Saffron. * Task: Select and sell products at the Birmingham Furniture Show. Most sales made, wins. * Result: Armstrong had sales of £6,051.62, whilst Achieve had sales of £3,028.40 * Winner: Armstrong - by £3,023.22 * Reward: Training session with Mo Farah * Brought into the boardroom: Romeo, Vivianno, Trixie * Fired: Trixie - For being a loose cannon, being abrasive to customers and for not showing the sales skills that she said she possessed * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan, Susan Calman and Natalie Ellis Week 5: Games * Air Date: Sunday 30th October 2016 * Armstrong: Tansy (Project Manager), Fleur, Honora, Vita, Richard (Sub-team Manager), Nathaniel, Stepney, Victor. * Achieve: Olympia (Project Manager), Leonie, Franco, Romeo, Rick (Sub-team Manager), Hazel, Saffron and Vivianno. * Task: Design a brand new board game, then sell it to retailers across London. Most sales made, wins. * Result: '''Armstrong made £5,696, whilst Achieve made £4,423 * '''Winner: '''Armstrong by £1,273 * '''Reward: * Brought into the boardroom: 'Olympia, Leonie, Rick * '''Fired: '''Rick - For messing up on his sub-team's pricing strategy and for consistently not contributing much to the tasks * 'You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan Week 6: Building * Air Date: '''Wednesday 2nd November 2016 * '''Armstrong: Richard (Project Manager), Tansy, Victor, Vita, Nathaniel (Sub-team Manager), Fleur, Honora, Stepney * Achieve: Hazel (Project Manager), Franco, Leonie, Romeo, Saffron (Sub-team Manager), Olympia, Vivianno * Task: Set up a construction service for the people of London. Most sales made, wins. * Result: Armstrong had a profit of £4,823, whilst Achieve made £4,652 * Winner: Armstrong - By £171 * Reward: * Brought into the boardroom: Hazel, Leonie, Romeo * Fired: Romeo - For not communicating well within his team, constantly undermining Hazel's leadership and for offering exclusivity for the whole of London * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan, Week 7: Liberty's * Air Date: '''Sunday 6th November 2016 * '''Armstrong: Nathaniel (Project Manager), Franco, Fleur, Olympia, Saffron, Stepney, Tansy * Achieve: Leonie (Project Manager), Hazel, Honora, Richard, Victor, Vita, Vivianno * Task: Handle sales within the department store, Liberty - half the team run a personal shopping service, while the other half run a department, including the promotion of a new line of products. Most sales made, wins. * Result: Armstrong had a profit of £5,391, whilst Achieve made £6,264 * Winner: Achieve - By £873 * Reward: * Brought into the boardroom: Nathaniel, Olympia, Tansy * Fired: Tansy - for not selling much, failing to "step-up" in most tasks and because it was felt she was lucky to have been on a winning team so many times * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan, Week 8: Party * Air Date: '''Wednesday 9th November 2016 * '''Armstrong: Franco (Project Manager), Fleur, Olympia, Nathaniel, Saffron, Vivianno * Achieve: Honora (Project Manager), Hazel, Leonie, Richard, Stepney, Victor, Vita * Task: '''With a budget of £2000, plan and run a children's party. Most profit made, wins. * '''Result: Armstrong had a profit of £5,333, whilst Achieve made £4,965 * Winner: Armstrong - By £368 * Reward: * Brought into the boardroom: Honora, Stepney, Victor * Fired: Honora, with regret - for her poor and disorganised leadership and for failing to manage the progress of her team * You're Fired Panel: Romesh Ranganathan,